


True Love

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-24
Updated: 2008-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	True Love

**Title:** True Love  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Cold  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks, as always, to [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/).  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

True Love

~

When he fell in love, Harry’d expected bells, lights, perhaps an electric feeling, although he ruefully admitted to himself that such expectations were best left to people in romance novels.

But it happened after a night of carnal pleasure, the likes of which he had never imagined experiencing, as Harry returned from the bathroom to find Draco half asleep, waiting for him.

Chilled, he crossed the room to climb into bed.

Draco wrapped himself around him, shivering as Harry's cold transferred itself to him, yet still sharing his body's warmth.

It was then that Harry knew. This was true love.

~


End file.
